


Im Namen des Gesetzes

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Richter Alexander Hold
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform, implied threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Vorländer freute sich, als er im Gericht wieder mal Staatsanwalt Stephan Lucas gegenüber stand. Denn er wußte, egal wie der Fall ausgehen würde ... er würde gewinnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Namen des Gesetzes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ich und deutsche Fanfic. Das ist auch schon lange her. Andererseits sind die zwei im Gerichtssaal so klasse zusammen, dass ich mir jedesmal denke: "Wenn das alles vorbei ist, sollten wir wirklich Angry Sex haben!" 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass ich es jetzt aus dem System hab und in Zukunft Richter Alexander Hold gucken kann, ohne dass sich ein Bunny in meine Wade verbeißt. 
> 
> Das Beta hat wie immer meine geliebte Sister in Crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)  
> für mich erledigt. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass sie diese mal ein wenig leiden musste.

Die Tür fiel krachend hinter Stephan Lucas ins Schloß. Christian Vorländer zuckte zusammen und drehte sich überrascht um, seine Hand am Kragen seiner Robe. 

“Herr Staatsanwalt,” lächelte er süffisant und löste den oberen Knopf, der seine Robe zusammen hielt. 

“Wie konnten Sie nur einen solchen Menschen verteidigen, Herr Vorländer?”, fragte Stephan vorwurfsvoll. Das Lächeln auf Christians Gesicht verblasste. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Stephan heran. “Glauben Sie, dass ich es gemacht hätte, wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass er schuldig ist?”, zischte er. Er hob die Hand und stieß ihn vor die Brust. “Ausserdem hat jeder das Recht auf eine angemessene Verteidigung, aber dass IHNEN das nicht bewusst ist, hätte mir klar sein müssen!”

Stephan richtete sich erbost zu seiner vollen Größe auf. “Was wollen Sie damit sagen?”, fauchte er und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den Anwalt zu. Christians Augen funkelten und er erwiederte höhnisch: “Damit meine ich, dass Sie gerne auf der sichere Seite sind, Herr Staatsanwalt!” Der 'Staatsanwalt' klang wie eine Beleidigung und Stephan spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, fuhr Christian fort: “Und dass Fälle, wie der von heute wahrscheinlich Ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten!” 

Stephan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. “Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Herr Vorländer!”, drohte er leise. 

“Was sonst, hm?”, Christians leicht spöttisches Grinsen war zurück und betont lässig drehte er Stephan den Rücken zu. 

Dieser spürte wie sein Geduldsfaden kurz vor dem Zerreissen war. “Sonst könnte ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, Ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen!”, murmelte er leise und drohend. 

“Und wie sollte diese Lektion aussehen, Herr Staatsanwalt? Wollen Sie mich über's Knie legen?”, Christians Stimme war seidenweich und Stephan sah rot. 

Mit einem raschen Schritt stand er direkt von Christian und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe. “Du weißt auch nie, wann du aufhören sollst, hm?”, fragte er noch, bevor er seinen Mund auf den des anderen Mannes presste. Energisch schubste der kleinere Mann ihn weg noch bevor der Kuss vertieft werden konnte. 

“Spinnst du?”, fragte er entgeistert und fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand über den Mund. “Du kannst doch nicht einfach … wie kommst du darauf …. spinnst du?” 

Stephan trat wieder dicht vor ihn. “Ja, ich spinne”, gab er zu, mit einem Augenzwinkern diesmal. “Aber das weißt du ja.” Er legte seinem Kollegen eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran, ein wenig sanfter jetzt und als er ihn erneut küsste, wehrte der Verteidiger sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Seine Händen wanderten unter die schwarze Robe und zogen den größeren Mann noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran. Zwischen zwei Küssen murmelte er: “Musst du eigentlich immer einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, wenn du Sex haben willst?”

Stephan lachte leise. “Ach komm, so ein bißchen Geplänkel vorher macht dir doch auch Spaß.” Christian grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während er die schwarze Robe aufknöpfte und über Stephans Schultern streifte. Der Stoff glitt zu Boden und bauschte sich zu ihren Füßen, dicht gefolgt von Christians Robe. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zupfte Stephan das Hemd aus der Hose des anderen Mannes, um es dann mit einem Ruck aufzureißen. Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen und Stephan lachte laut auf, als er den entgeisterteten Gesichtsausdruck seines Kollegen sah. Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und küsste den Protest einfach weg, bevor Christian ihn äußern konnte. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Gürtel und die Hose und schob sie ungeduldig herunter. Allerdings nur bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel, gerade so weit, dass er das halb-harte Glied des anderen Mannes in die Hand nehmen konnte. 

Christian riss sich für einen Moment los und taumelte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Stephan lächelte schief. “Weiche Knie, Herr Verteidiger?”, fragte er mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. Christian veschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte ihn herausfordernd an. 

“Kannst du nur reden oder auch handeln?”, Christian strich sich mit der rechten Hand über die Brust und Stephan verfolgte die Geste mit hungrigem Blick. Kurz bevor er sein Glied selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte, griff Stephan zu und umfasste sein Handgelenk. 

“Nicht”, knurrte Stephan, “das gehört mir jetzt.” Rasch öffnete er seine Hose und zog sein eigenes Glied heraus. Er war hart. Schon als er gesehen hatte, dass er mal wieder gegen Christian Vorländer antreten würde, war er halb-hart geworden. Und ihr kleiner verbaler Schlagabtausch gerade hatte den Rest erledigt. Er presste sich mit seinem Körper gegen den kleineren Mann, genoss den Größenunterschied. Genoss es, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich ausgezogen war. 

Genoss das Gefühl, von Christians hartem Schwanz an seinem eigenen. Er schloß die Augen und nahm sie beide in die Hand. Christian stöhnte auf und Stephan lächelte leicht, dann beugte er sich vor und erstickte weitere Laute mit seinem Mund. Küsste jedes Stöhnen und Keuchen direkt aus dem anderen Mann heraus. Gott, es war gut. So gut. Das Adrenalin, das aufgrund des letzten Falles noch durch sein Blut pumpte, machte ihn fast ein wenig leichtsinnig. Mit einem Keuchen riss er sich von Christians Mund los und presste sein Gesicht an den Hals des anderen Mannes. Mit geschlossenen Augen peitschte er sie beide näher und näher zum Höhepunkt. 

“Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh, oh, oh …”, keuchte Christian und als Stephan die warme Flüssigkeit von Christians Orgasmus auf seiner Hand spürte, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr zurück halten und kurz vor seinem eigenen Höhepunkt, grub er seine Zähne in den Bereich zwischen Hals und Schulter und kam.

Keuchend standen die beiden Männer dicht aneinander gelehnt, gestützt durch die Wand. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis beide sich wieder so weit im Griff hatten, dass sie sich bewegen konnten. Stephans Bewegungen waren langsam und ein wenig träge, als er sich an der Wand abstützte und zurück wich. Christian holte gespielt gequält Luft und murmelte: “Gott, bist du schwer.” 

Stephan drückte Christian grinsend einen Kuss auf und antwortete: “Danke, Herr Verteidiger, mir hat es auch gut gefallen.” Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und vertiefte den nächsten Kuss, den Christian, immer noch leicht keuchend, erwiderte. 

Eine Stimme unterbrach ihre genüßliche Make-out Session. “Na ihr zwei, vertragt ihr euch wieder?”

Beide Männer drehten sich zur Tür, in deren Rahmen grinsend Alexander Hold lehnte und sie beobachtete. 

Stephan presste einen letzten Kuss auf Christians Schläfe und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. 

“Wieso, Euer Ehren”, fragte er und in seinem Ton lag wieder eine Mischung aus spielerisch und herausfordernd. “Wir haben uns doch nicht nicht-vertragen.”

Alexander trat näher und legte Stephan eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich Christian kurz über die Wange. “Dann macht jetzt mal die Sauerei hier weg, Jungs, und kommt zum Essen. Ich hab Hunger.”

Ende


End file.
